Beginning of Trouble
by SteelCityMama
Summary: Sookies love for Bill is swaying and her fantasy of Alcides coming true. more to come in time


Heres my first shot at a all human cast from some of True Bloods greatest. Hope you all enjoy it and comments would be greatly appreciated.

I DONT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THESE CHARACTERS THIS IS STRICKTLY WHAT MY IMAGINATIONS BROUGHT ME :D

* * *

Sookie and Bill have now been together for 8 years and things have started to take a turn in their relationship. When Sookie met Bill she was just a lonely waitress in Bon Temps and since he came into her life things have definitely picked up. Always some sort of social event, Party's, Birthdays and business get-a ways not part of Sookies normal life the life she once had. Bill was a gorgeous well mannered man with energy and a zest for life. Always on the go with some big endeavour in mind. Sookie just happened to be one of the random projects he conquered not realizing the more time he spent revamping Sookies outer appearance he would be falling for her inner beauty. Now not only was she a smoking hot blonde with a perfect body she was an intelligent and loving woman. Sookie thought at first she was falling for the lavish life Bill gave her but the more time she spent the more she realized she was falling undoubtedly in love with him. Year's pass and here she's questioning herself yet again.

"Bill, are we ever going to get married" she asks already knowing he's been married once before. He just looks at her like she asked a dumb question and says "Hun you know the answer to that." "No Bill I don't know the answer you never give me an answer, we've been together 8 Years and you have given me no inclination that we are at some point getting married" she says irritated that he can't just answer the question. Annoyed she's so persistent he turns around to look at her "You do know that answer I've been married once and I DON'T want to get married ever again!" Sookie now upset walks away and goes to the lavish master bedroom throwing herself on the huge king bed. In tears she questions why she spent 8 years with a man who says he loves her but doesn't want a future married to her. She knows the routine inside and out. They fight they make up and go about their lives as if they never had that conversation but not this time. Angry and determined to get what she wants and knowing she's not getting any younger she wanders into the bathroom. There a shower big enough to hold 10 people she starts the water running and strips out of her shorts and tank looking in the mirror briefly saying to herself "I'm beautiful why wouldn't a man want to marry me". Sliding into the steamy shower she stands under the rain showerhead and lets the water wash away her tears she lathers her hair taking the time to soap up her full voluptuous breasts caressing them and working down her tight abdomen towards her thighs and the most prized spot on a woman making sure she is squeaky clean tonight's going to be a night he will wish he never said no. As she's rinsing her body off and the shampoo out of her hair Bill joins her pressing his muscular body against her as if he was going to say he's sorry and whisk her off her feet instead he just shows her like always he's aroused and wants her to deal with it. Grabbing her he turns her around and kisses her not with love anymore but with lust. She knows she can't resist his beautiful body especially his rock hard cock just ready and waiting. Taking hold of it she starts stroking it asking as she rubs it against her pussy lips "is this what you want? This is always what you want" Taking his throbbing cock into her mouth causing him to moan "yesss" she gives him a good work down getting him so turned on he wants to just jump her. Standing up she gets out of the shower saying "Sorry Hun I have important things to tend to in town. Maybe later I'll take care of your problem." Thinking she's just going to walk out and get ready to go again she's dead wrong. Bill comes up picking her up off her feet throwing her on the bed "Don't you tease me like that and walk away." Pushing himself against her making his erection slide just between her moist lips she tries to cover the moans but it's too late he kisses down her body pushing her legs open letting his tongue trace her clit teasing and licking probing her swollen hole making her arch her back and moan. "Damnit Bill" She thinks as she's trying not to lose control "you know…what I love…DAMN YOU!" As he continues licking he slides a finger inside her just gently massaging her gspot getting her so close to the brink before he stops climbing on top pushing his hard cock deep inside her as deep as he can go all 9 inches. She arches her back moaning his name "MMMM Bill damn you always feel so good inside me, Make me cum baby please make me cum for you" Just as she's ready to explode all over him he pulls out rolling her over so she's on her knees and starts pushing into her as he pulls her ass cheeks apart making sure he can get so deep she won't want to stop. Thrusting faster and faster his balls bouncing off her clit he reaches down and grabs her hair and slams into her as hard as he can making her scream "OH GOD!" as he blows his seed deep inside her shaking and out of breath. She lays there as he collapses on the bed beside her leaning over to kiss her forehead. "Honey I have to go out of town for a few weeks I have some business to tend to in Jacksonville I didn't want to bother you to come with me as its mostly just late nights in meetings and trying to get permits to build So stay home have fun go out with the girls whatever, I'll see you when I get back in two to three weeks" He gets up gets dressed and leaves as if they didn't just have some hot n sweaty sex. Confused she sits up "Two to three weeks? Did he seriously just say he's going to be gone that long? I don't ever remember his business taking him that long to get straightened out…then again he doesn't always tell me everything…ah well maybe he will miss me enough to marry me then." Getting up she strolls into her walk in closet. Looking around she finds a short black dress with blood red roses around the bust sliding it on top of her blood red bra n lace panties feeling like a sexual prowess. Slipping on a pair of blood red heels she wanders down to the garage grabbing her purse along the way. She hops into Bills mustang he bought her, a rare car in this neck of the woods but she's going to go all out tonight. Heading out she sees the limo driver load his suitcases into the trunk as Bill disappears into the back. "So much for a kiss goodbye eh" she thinks as she turns down the long driveway out past the cemetery off towards Merlottes.

Merlottes was the restaurant she used to wait at before Bill came into her life. It's a small quaint place far enough back into the brush that only the locals come in to have a nice home cooked meal and some drinks. Tonight Sam's behind the bar as Sookie walks in he stares at her jaw dropping. He used to have a thing for her well not used to still does…what guy doesn't love a busty blonde right. Sookie wanders over to say hi hoping he has some of her favorite liquor on stock. He checks her out along with every guy in the place she looks like quite the hot commodity even though everyone knows she's Bills and nobody I mean nobody would dare to touch her, besides Eric. Eric is Bills right hand man knows all the ins and outs of Bills ever growing empire and knows his dirty secrets the ones she has yet to know. Standing a good 6 ft 7 over her 5 ft 4 he wanders over wrapping his arm around her shoulders "Hey Sooks where's the old man… off on another endeavour eh…hahaha" he smiles such a beautiful smile. Sookie laughs "Yup like always leavin me behind to get into trouble." Eric fills her in on who's there in the gang. Alcide, Jessica, Hoyt the usual crew. Sookie glances over at Alcide "Damn he does look good as always" she smiles his way. Eric knows there's some sexual tension between Alcide & Sookie that's why she could never just rip off Alcide's clothes and have her way with him the way she knows he wants her to. Sitting at the table Sam brings over some beer for the guys and wine for Jessica and a tall glass of the nectar of gods so Sookie calls it 1/3 French kiss the rest Pepsi. Goes down so smooth Sookie doesn't realize she's gone thru 5 drinks at this point. Standing up things start to move yup that's right she's feeling the effects quite well. She goes to the jukebox and turns on Dirty Dancer by Enrique featuring Usher and starts dancing alone on the dance floor a little provocatively. Alcide stares his eyes glued to her every move as if she was doing this privately for him. Sam knows all too well she can't drive herself home. Anticipating her departure he grabs his keys just incase letting Lafayette know if he does gotta go he's in charge. Sookie grabs Alcide and drags him to the dance floor grinding against him feeling the heat begin to stir she knows she better stop before he just hoists her up over his strong shoulders and takes her out to the woods. She's decided she's had enough teasing for one night and needs to go home as she stumbles out towards her car. Sam grabs her arm "you can come back in the morning for your car I'm not letting you drive drunk!" Just then Alcide comes out and offers to drive her home thinking to himself "Yeah right just a drive home." Sam knows better but Sookie over rules "Sure Alcide id love a ride home" smiling. Alcide pulls the bike up front. Great she not only gets the power of the Harley between her legs but hopefully she will feel Alcides. She jumps on wrapping her arms around him as he takes off. Driving thru the woods feeling the vibrations against her already moist crotch just drove her wild so much so she slowly lowered her hand to Alcide's waiting not fully hard erection. "Hurry up and get to my house "she says "pull around the back to the dock." Arriving to her house he pulls around back as told stopping the bike just under the large walnut tree. Slipping off the back Sookie runs towards the dock taking off her dress and heels along the way leaving a trail behind as she jumps into the water. Seeing her come up for air under the full moon drives Alcide wild. Stripping down to his boxers he jumps in after her. When he reaches her he grabs her and kisses her with such passion it could blow her socks off if she was wearing any. She slides her body against him feeling his large cock grow harder as they kiss. Reaching down she slips her hand under her boxers stroking him feeling him pulse and throb in her hand. Hoisting her out of the water onto the dock he climbs on top reaching down sliding his hand up her thigh to her waiting warm pussy. Gently sliding his hand underneath her panties he runs his fingers over her slit making her breathing speed up. She grabs his hand and pushes it showing him she wants to feel his touch inside, doing as she wants he slides his finger inside while rubbing her clit with his thumb as they kiss. "Oh Alcide" she moans feeling the rush of heat over her body she wants him with every fiber of her being at this very moment but she can't bear to get caught outside knowing she is still with Bill. "Let's go inside to my room" she says. With one swift move he hoists her over his shoulders like a caveman walking into the house into the master suit throwing her on the bed he grabs her panties pulling them off spreading her legs admiring the smooth wet pussy he's going to tease and lick till she can't take anymore. Sliding his hands under her ass pulling her closer he slides his tongue between her pussy lips into her tight hole tasting her sweet juices flicking his tongue while using his thumb to rub her clit yet again. Arching her back in pleasure and moaning "MMMM don't stop it feels so good!" He stops knowing she's so close to Cumming for him but he wants to feel his hard throbbing cock inside her. First he grabs at her bra breaking the clasp throwing it to the side he takes her perfect round d cup breasts in his hands sliding a nipple in his mouth gently biting it while massaging the other breast in his hand all while pressing his large 10 inch cock against her soaking wet pussy. She wants him so bad inside her she bucks her hips hoping he would slide in. He reaches down pushing just his large tip into slowly not wanting to hurt her till he is finally all inside her. "Damn you feel so tight on my cock" he says enjoying watching her reactions, picking up the pace as he kisses her she digs her nails into his back. "Oh God Alcide, I've dreamed of this for so long." He speeds his pace up causing her to arch and moan. Just as he's about to burst, she arches her back and cums all over his cock. "MMMM that's so sexy" he says convulsing into her over and over spilling his seed deep inside her. Collapsing on top of her he slowly slides out reaching down to feel his seed leak out of her wet throbbing pussy. Kissing her he wraps his arms around her pulling her close laying together in quiet passion.

Next morning Sookie wakes up to Alcide in her bed. Realizing what's happened she gets up and goes to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she considers what she's done, she shouldn't have but she can't bring herself to regret it. She knows something is up with Bill but can't figure out what. Getting dressed she leaves a note on the pillow telling him to feel free to hang around there's tons of food in the kitchen so he can help himself. Alcide wakes up to an empty bed worried he's scared her off, he rolls out of the bed quickly adjusting the blankets making up the bed finding her note he smiles. He goes downstairs to the lavish kitchen and makes himself some coffee. Waiting for her to arrive home he cleans up after himself has a quick shower. Stepping out of the shower he hears the bathroom door open Sookie walks in seeing him naked and smiles.


End file.
